1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to assembling of wood products and, more specifically, to automated nailing and stacking of wood components, wall panels, or wall components.
The present invention includes a control panel that allows for means of automated selection for type of sub-component to be fastened, automated selection control of the speed in which the nailing and stacking operation is executed, automated selection control of the compression rate in which the operation is executed, automated selection control of the nailing setting. In addition to automated feedback of the progress of the operation.
The present invention includes a front end guide track, stationary and powered compression members and a plurality of side conveyer belts that work in conjunction with upper and side rollers that allows for positioning, clamping, and movement of the raw material into the nailing stage of the operation. The upper and side rollers then allow for the nailing process before being moved to the stacking conveyer. The stacking stage includes a roller type conveyer with track mounted stacking arms that are used in conjunction with a plurality of pistons and a displacement bar to stack the sub-components as dictated by the setting on the automated control panel.
An alternate method of the front end of the machine utilizes a single chain down on the compression member in lieu of the side conveyer belts. The chain includes a stop attached that is used to square the product as well as push the product through the nailing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention discloses an apparatus having automated loading, nailing, and stacking areas for wood components, wall panels or wall components. The present invention includes a control panel that allows for means of automated selection for type of sub-component to be fastened, automated selection control of the speed at which the nailing and stacking operation is executed, automated selection control of the compression rate in which the operation is executed, automated selection control of the nailing setting in addition to automated feedback of the progress of the operation. The present invention includes a front end guide track, stationary and powered compression members and a plurality of side conveyer belts that work in conjunction with upper and side rollers that allows for positioning, clamping, and movement of the raw material into the nailing stage of the operation. The upper and side rollers then allow for the nailing process of the operation. The upper and side rollers then allow for the nailing process before being moved to the stacking system conveyer. The stacking stage includes a roller type conveyer with track-mounted stacking arms that are used in conjunction with a plurality of pistons and a displacement bar to stack the sub-components as dictated by the setting on the automated control panel. An alternate method of the loading area of the machine utilizes a single chain on the compression member in lieu of the side conveyer belts. The chain includes a squaring stop attached thereto that is used to square the product as well as push the product through the nailing process.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide better means for fastening structural members of wood products.
Another object of the present is to provide better means for sub-component stacking of wood products.
A further object of the present invention is to have means in which to move the clamped sub-component through the nail guns.
Yet another object of the present invention is to have automated selection control of structural members to be fastened.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to have automated selection control of the speed in which the structural members are to be fastened.
A further object of the present invention is to have automated selection control of the compression in which the structural members are to be fastened.
A yet further object of the present invention is to have automated selection control of the nail setting in which the structural members are to be fastened.
A still yet further object of the present invention is to have automated selection control of the stacking method in which the structural members are to be fastened.
Another object of the present invention is to have automated visual means in which to feedback progress of an operation while the structural members are being fastened.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a sub-component processing center that allows for a method of moving the clamped sub-component assembly through the nail guns.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.